Harry Potter and the Quest for Truth
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: On the Halloween of Voldermort's first defeat, baby Harry Potter is bestowed the gift of Truth and nothing but the truth. It is his quest, his mission, to purge the Wizarding World of corruption, lies, and darkness by his power to make people tell the truth. But there's a catch! He must be utterly truthful also and many are not comfortable with that.


**Disclaimer:** This does not belong to me and no copyright infringement or profit is at all intended, etc.

**A/N:** Just something random I came up with where Harry gets the power to force people to tell the truth and he is forced to tell the truth as well. How will this change the series we have come to know and love?

P.S. Next chapters should be longer but this was more of a prologue/intro thingy. Plus I hate OC's so this one will probably NOT feature at all again in the story. If so, this OC will turn out to be a real character from the story and not a made up one. But to keep up the suspense the OC in this chapter will not be named.

**PROLOGUE:** Nothing but the Truth

Unbeknown to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall a mysterious figure dressed in cloak and hood lingered in the shadows, observing the historic moment in the life of young Harry James Potter. The Second Blood War was over and won. Voldermort, the self-styled Dark Lord, was defeated at the hands of an infant and the sacrifice of two loving parents. But the hero of the story did not get his rightful reward. Instead, he got a punishment: The Dursleys.

The figure watched with a feeling of utter loathing and contempt as the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light carried out his most darkest act ever: Placing the savior of the Wizarding World with an abusive couple and their bully son. It would lead to a dark road that would only end in death, chaos, and misery. Their Champion would turn dark due to his suffering and would not rise up to fulfill his destiny that Fate had bestowed upon him.

Instead, the Chosen One would turn evil and side with the Darkness. He would defeat the Dark Lord but would rise up to take his place and crush the entire planet under an iron fist of tyranny and vengeance. This was not how things were meant to play out, not in the slightest. Dumbledore was toying with fate and she was not pleased in the slightest. That is why the cloaked figure was given the task to change the time line and bestow upon young Potter a gift that would also be a curse to some.

It was the gift of truth, or rather the ability to find it at all costs. Young Mr. Potter would soon find that he could say nothing but the truth as if he was being constantly fed with a dose of truth serum. However, this gift would also enable him to extract the truth from whoever he wished, especially those who withheld it from him. It would be his mission to be a Seeker of Truth and to purge the Wizarding World of its web of corruption and deceit that rot the civilization to its core. Many would stand against him and try to silence his voice of reason but he would not be stopped.

He would rise up against all who stood in his way and crush any resistance with the power of logic and reason. Truth would be his sword and none would sway him. He would walk a lonely road for none wish to have their deepest secrets, fears, and sins revealed to all. But eventually he would find love and it would be the end of him. It would almost rob him of his powers and nearly turn the tide of war to the evil one's advantage. Even so, he would conquer his weakness and grow all the stronger for it, for truth always wins.

The cloaked figure smiled full of hope for the future to come as the Old Man placed the babe on the doorstep, the most foolish thing to do in the middle of winter! Dumbledore and McGonagall talked a while longer and then wandered off to their own business. Once the coast was clear, the figure strode out to Private Drive Number Four. She cast privacy and silencing charms to ward off Muggles and Magicals alike. She did all this without using a wand or uttering a spell. Next, she knelt down and took the babe in her arms.

The young boy cooed and giggled as he played with her hair. She stared into his piercing green eyes that were filled with sorrow but intelligence even at that tender age. The figure closed her own eyes and bowed her head so her forehead touched Potters. She murmured a strange language and a white glow of light surrounded them both. Seconds later there was a silent clap of thunder and the light vanished. Gasping for breath, the woman placed the child on the doorstep but cast some protection charms and warmth charms that Dumbledore forgot to do, senile old codger!

The stranger wished she could take the child away but knew it would mess up the time line far too much and throw things out of control. Already this gift would completely change the course of the future but it was a needed change as all other paths led to darkness and death, even the complete destruction of Hogwarts herself! Heaving a sigh of remorse the woman stood up and took one last look at the child before turning around and vanishing into thin air.

The fate of the world was sealed.

The story had begun anew.

The life and times of young Harry James Potter would never be the same again!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
